Raid on Bzpower
by Reptor Raptor
Summary: Wiki Metru, Though Outnumbered, Have decided to raid on Bzpower.
1. Chapter 1

Toa Auserv walked silently in the night. He could see the green Matoran ahead, a member of Bzpower. Auserv could just leap forward and trap the Matoran in an electric prison, but that would cause too much noise. That's why he had brought a sack with him.

Now he was closing in on the Matoran, sack at the ready. Suddenly the Matoran turned around and was about to scream at the sight of Auserv when vegetation appeared to cover his mouth and bound his arms on his sides.

Auserv looked behind him only to see Tapio, the king of the forests standing there, looking more proud than ever. "I thought you'd need a little help", he said to Auserv, chuckling.

"I would've gotten him myself", Auserv answered. He then picked up the bound Matoran and put him in the sack. "We gotta go. And quick, before anyone notices us."

Tapio didn't need more assuring. He and Auserv quickly fled the area of Bzpower with one of their members in a sack.

-

"No, The Oracle would never accept this", Monasti said harshly. "It's just too risky! How are we going to invade Bzpower? There's too few of us!"

"By destroying their leader", came Takanuva's reply. "Without him, they will be helpless. They will practically surrender right away without him." "Hapori Tohu...", mumbled Reptor, the Vahki of Fire. He was feeling a bit restless on the spot. It had been a long time since he had last had some action. He felt great anticipation.

"Yes", Takanuva conitnued. "Hapori Tohu is our first target. Once he is down, all of Bzpower will fall." Monasti was looking uncomfortable. He was a thinker, and that thinker knew it would be too risky to try and defeat Hapori Tohu.

"I- I will have to discuss this with Panakalego", he finally said, rising from his seat. "We'll continue this meeting tomorrow, with him." Takanuva nodded. Reptor didn't react, for he was lost in his own thoughts. In those thoughts he saw Bzpower crumbling under Wiki Metru's might... and then he saw the small community of Wiki Metru governing the biggest fansite of Bionicle ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, lets get some things straight. That guy is not Takanuva but A different person. You'll see in some Chapters that BZPower is very strict and Evil.

Mario Galaxy floated around in the chat, lonely and bored. There was no one else there beside him... except for the malicious Bot, of course.

"Have I told you how ugly you look?" Bot teased him. Mario Galaxy tried not to mind the evil robot. But Bot wouldn't give up so easily. "I know what you have been eating. You smell like fried chicken and potatoes."

Mario Galaxy wanted to leave, but what if someone else came on too? He had been waiting for hours already and he wouldn't leave just because a stupid robot tried to tease him with childlish "jokes".

Suddenly the chat door opened and Mata Nui entered. He greeted Mario Galaxy in a friendly manner. Mario smiled and greeted Mata Nui.

To his surprise, more members started entering. Panakalego, Monasti, Reptor, Luke...

"Um, what is this?" he asked in confusion. "We're having a meeting here and we're glad you're here to join it", Panakalego answered. The large group then sat around the only table of the chat room. After a brief silence, Panakalego started speaking.

"I know Auserv usually arranges these meetings, but he's... occupied right now. He and Tapio."

No one said anything. They respected their forum leader and thus did not want to interrupt him. After a short while, Panakalego continued.

"I have called this meeting, because... well... there's an important subject for us to discuss. Some of us have been making plans for a conquest... the conquest of Bzpower."

This statement was enough to make a fuss around the table. Those who didn't know about the plan yet started asking questions from each other.

"Hey!" Monasti shouted. "Let him speak."

Meanwhile Auserv had ran into trouble... big trouble. They had never noticed that they were being followed all the way from Bzpower, by a strange and bizarre creature. This creature was no doubt a member of Bzpower too, seeking to ambush Tapio and Auserv and free the green Matoran in their sack. The two Wiki Metruans had noticed the threat in time to avoid his first strike, but now the battle was raging.

"Ever thought about gardening?" Tapio said while a thick bush formed around the creature, trapping him. The creature didn't stay trapped for long. With unbelievable strength, it destroyed the bush with his three arms with scissors on the end of each one. Then it slashed out with it's spiked vine at Tapio, who dodged just in time.

Auserv unleashed his lightning powers and formed an electric cage around the creature. To his surprise, it stepped through it, without suffering much damage. It then unleashed a blast of energy at Auserv, knocking him on the ground.

"Our first mission..." thought Auserv. "Looks like it's gonna be our last."


End file.
